Welcome to the Family
by PrimeGirl9201
Summary: Raf has troubled life at home and he calls someone close to him and she ends up getting hurt, will they both heal or will their wounds worsen over time. Be aware this story has some darker themes such as rape and abuse. Rated T but has some very M themes at times. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rafael and hid in his room after getting home from the Autobots' base due to his parents fighting once again. He and his other siblings always hid or went to friends' houses during these times. Yet, he couldn't because he had no other friends besides Team Prime. Plus Jack's mother didn't really like the kids spending the night during the school week. Miko's foster parents didn't really like her being around the young boy or teenage boy at night.

He heard a vase hit the ground with a crash, his siblings had now gotten involved with the fight. They all came home early he guessed. Raf held his phone close to him just incase he needed to call the Autobots to comfort him yet only three would be up at this hour. Optimus, since he often stayed awake late looking at the monitors. Ratchet, who usually organized the medical areas at this late hour. Flame, who was usually on late patrol to protect her family and friends from the Decepticons.

He heard another clash of something hitting the ground and more yelling. He pulled the blanket over his head and opened his phone and started to look through some old pictures of Team Prime. The first one he saw was Optimus and Ratchet holding hands and talking in the medical bay after a long battle where all the Autobots got hurt. He could see the energon dripping from Optimus's mouth and the side of his helm, yet the mech was giving a small smile and talking with his concerned sparkmate.

Then he went to one of Bulkhead dipping Flame down and kissing her after a long battle. Shade had beaten the young Prime up a lot with her dark energon crystals. He could tell because bits and pieces had gotten stuck in her armor and she had gotten dizzy from having it near her system. He then saw one of all of Team Prime including himself smiling for a picture for Miko's scrapbook. Raf and Team Prime had been through alot and had been getting closer each day they were with each other.

More screams filled his ears as the screaming got closer he knew he had to call someone to keep him calm. "Come on Flame, please be off of patrol," the young boy begged.

:Hey Raf: Flame answered with a yawn.

:Hey Flame, are you awake?: Raf asked as he hid himself more.

:I am now. What's up Raf?: Flame asked as she sat up on her berth not trying to awake Bulkhead.

:I can't sleep, and I thought talking to you could help: Raf tried not to stutter.

:What's really wrong Raf?:

:My parents are fighting again and like three things have hit the floor already: Raf sighed as he heard his father start to storm up stairs.

:That's the sixth time this week Rafael: Flame sighed as she got uncovered herself from the blankets and got off of the berth.

:I'm sorry for waking you: Raf almost started to cry.

:It's fine, I wasn't that asleep anyways. Bulkhead hogs all the berth, anyways I'm coming to get you. You need rest and my parents won't care: Flame said as she cleaned herself up in the showering area in their room.

:Flame. Please no, they might hurt you. My dad might, and they'll notice I'm gone:

:Raf, Optimus and Ratchet are noticing how tired you are when you get here and how tired I've been getting from helping you get to sleep. Enough is enough little one: Flame sighed.

:Please just stay there, I'll call you if I need anything. My dad's coming. I'm so sorry for waking you: Raf said as he tried to choke back sobs of fear.

:I'll be here if you need anything. Try to get some rest. Please: Flame begged.

:I'll try, see you tomorrow morning?:

:Of course. Sleep well little one:

:Night Flame: Raf hung up and hid his phone under his pillow as his father walked in. His father had a beer bottle in his hand and he could smell the alcohol off of his clothes. Raf felt the covers be ripped off of him as he saw his father standing there. His glasses broke and blood down his face. He wore an untucked long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was much like Raf's but now it was all over the place. "Hi dad," Raf said as he sat up and tried to act innocent.

"Who's this Flame girl, you've been talking to every night?" his dad asked as he took a swig of his beer and glared down at his son.

"A...a friend," Raf stuttered as he backed up to the wall next to his bed. His dad grabbed the young boys arm and yanked him off the bed making him bruise a lot.

"How old is this pretty lady?" his dad asked as he took another swig and got a evil look in his eye.

"17, and she has a boyfriend," Raf growled as he got thrown to the ground by his dad, his glasses getting broken. He picked up the broken pieces and placed them on his desk. His dad grabbed his injured arm yet again and pulled him back.

"Why is she hanging with you?" he asked as he gripped his son's arm harder, making the bruise worse. "Doesn't she have a fucking life. With her lucky boyfriend? Or do her parents make her hang with little boys?" he asked as he took a couple more longer swigs of beer.

"She does have a life and her dad's care very much for her. Much more than you do for me and my siblings," Raf yelled then remembered that Flame was a Cybertronian and having two dads was much more normal than here on Earth.

"So she's the kid of a couple gays? Must be pretty messed up then," Raf's dad laughed as beer spilled all over the room.

"She is not messed up, she's perfectly fine," Raf yelled.

"I'll be the judge of that," Raf's dad laughed even louder. "Does she have any siblings?" he asked as his laughter died down.

"Yes, two brothers, one lost during a war and one that is a couple years older than her," Raf said as he defended Flame.

"So she grew up in a home full of boys, poor girl, too bad she's too messed up to be with a real guy," His dad laughed. "She is probably so blind to know what she really is," he laughed more.

"She has girl friends too dad," Raf yelled as he got thrown to the floor. He stayed there as his father spilled what little beer he hand in the bottle on him and left, laughing at Flame. But before his dad left he grabbed his phone and slammed it to the ground and stepped on it as he left in his drunken state to go sleep.

"Flame is fine the way she is. She, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee are a perfect family," Raf said to himself as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BE AWARE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, IT DOES HAVE SOME DARK THEMES.

Please Review and I hope you enjoy it :)

Raf awoke to a car horn honking. "Flame." He jumped off the floor and ran around trying to find another pair of glasses but soon gave up and tried to open the door. His dad locked it. Raf slid down the door to sit, he knew he might've lost his friend and family member to his dad.

Flame activated her holoform and got out of her vehicle mode. She was a bigger girl and was around the same height as June. She wore a red t-shirt with a couple oil markings on it, she also wore a pair of tattered jeans and tennis shoes. She had long brown hair pulled back into a braid with a black head band holding back the extra strands. She wore an Autobot insignia necklace and couple bandages on her arms. She looked like a young warrior from the war in some ways. Flame walked to the front door and knocked.

A kind of old man opened the door his morning shadow showing, his hair was all over the place and he smelled of the substance known as alcohol. "Who are you?" he asked as he looked Flame up and down, often stopping at her chest and broad hips.

"I am looking for Raf, I'm here to take him to school," Flame said as she stood her ground against Raf's father.

"Come on babe, who are you?" he asked as he inched closer to Flame and looked at her chest more.

"Names Flame, and my father is a commander so I would watch where you look or step," Flame growled at him.

"Oo, what's your real name?" He asked as he looked up into Flame's brown eyes, holoform eyes.

"My name is Rae Pax," Flame growled as she stepped back a little.

"Why do the call a hot girl like you Flame?" he asked as he stepped forward fixing his hair.

"Because of my fiery temper," Flame growled more and reached for a pocket knife in her back pocket, but stopped due to her sire's teaching. "I am here to see Rafael not discuss my life or nickname with his father," Flame stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Come in my dear you can wait for him in here," he said as he offered her into the house. Flame saw the shattered glass and pots all over the house. "Pay no attention to the mess, the kids get a little out of hand when I am not home," he said as he walked up behind Flame and locked the door.

"I'd prefer you to not lock me with in a home," Flame growled as she looked over her shoulder.

"Just making sure it still works, they ran into it last night and nearly broke it," he said as a cover up. Flame chuckled to herself, after years of training she could tell the faintest lie and that was certainly a lie. "What's so funny Rae?" he asked as he stepped in front of her.

"Just thinking of the times with me and my brothers," Flame smiled as she looked him up and down for weaknesses just in case. He didn't seem to have any and appeared to be a trainor due to his body yet that looked to be long ago.

"So tell me about your dads?" he said as he stepped closer to her.

"One is a commander and my other one knows pressure points like the back of his hand. They both taught me how to fight so watch your step, sir," Flame growled at him as he kept looking at her chest.

"Don't call me sir, call me Dan, my dear," he grabbed Flame's hand and kissed it. Flame took her hand away from him and slapped him across the face. "Ooo you are a feisty girl aren't ya," Dan laughed as he rubbed his cheek.

"Where is Rafael now?" Flame asked as she slid one foot back to get into her fighting stance.

"Getting ready, you know how long boys take to get ready," he laughed.

Flame glanced out the window and saw her real body, if she got hurt like this it would hurt her in that form the same if not more. She needed to watch her step or else neither her nor Rafael would make it out of her safe.

"You are a very very beautiful young lady by the way," Dan said as he walked closer.

"Thank you sir, I mean Dan where is your son, yet again if I do not get him to school he will be late," Flame said as she went back to a normal stance.

"He is getting ready," Dan yelled at her, Flame slid her foot back slightly.

"No need to get mad," she said calmly as she looked around the house for plenty of escape routes.

"I am sorry, my dear, it is just I have been a little on edge as of late," he said as he gave her a small innocent smile. "May I ask you some questions?" he asked as he showed Flame a seat on the couch.

"Sure, but I prefer to stand," Flame said as she placed her hands behind her back, as if she were at attention.

"So who are your parents?" he asked as he drank a foul smelling drink from a flask.

"Orion and Richard Pax, we moved here recently since my father transferred to the army in this sector of the U.S," Flame said with ease, she could lie like there was no tomorrow to enemies.

"You mentioned brother's earlier what are their names?" he asked as he spilled some of the liquid onto the floor.

"Tyler and Ben" Flame said as she heard a pounding from the upper floor of the home.

"How did you meet Rafael?" he asked as he got up and walked towards me.

"Through friends that I had at the school before coming to live here," Flame said as she heard more pounding from the top floor.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked as he walked around Flame now looking her up and down more.

"That information does not need to belong to you," Flame growled and faced him with her eyes now narrowed at the man. "And why does it matter to you," she growled lowly at the man.

"Answer the damn question toots or else," he said as he drank more of the liquid and glared at her too.

"I'll take my chances and not answer the question. Now where is Rafael," Flame growled even more and narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Huh, guess you are brave...did your boyfriend teach ya that or your gay dads?" Dan asked as he walked around her again this time touching her. Flame grabbed his wrist and turned it so hard it broke. "You little brat," he yelled and ran at Flame, the two started to fight. Flame reached for her knife and threw it at the male catching his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

Flame growled and ran as fast as she could up stairs. "RAF!" Flame yelled as she looked for Raf.

"Flame" Raf called as he heard her, Flame almost made it to the door but was grabbed and stabbed in the back by Dan. Raf heard her scream and he started to cry.

"Let go of me," Flame kicked him off her and jumped up and started to fight Dan more yet his punches were more quicker now since Flame got hurt. Flame then got gagged and dragged away. She spat it out just in time to yell, "RAFAEL CALL MY SIRE," Flame yelled as she got knocked out and dragged down to the basement.

"Flame," Raf cried and saw shiny metal under the door, he grabbed it and saw it was Flame's Autobot insignia necklace. "Raf to Optimus, please come in Flame is in need of help now," Raf whimpered as he wiped his tears.

And for those people asking about A New Femme, it is going to continue but postponed for the next chapter due to me having writers block on that story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BE AWARE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, IT DOES HAVE SOME DARK THEMES...SOME DARKER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER

Please Review and I hope you enjoy it :)

Raf soon heard multiple cars and other vehicles pull up hours later. He saw a couple older males one with brown hair and a red blue jean jacket on with a red shirt underneath. He wore jeans and boots, his hair was brown with hints of grey. The other one had grey hair with hints of blonde throughout it. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans and tennis shoes as well. Agent Fowler and June stood there beside them. 4 cars in total. "Rafael?" Optimus called. The male ran and jumped over the fence and climbed up the side of the house and made it to Raf's window.

"Optimus...is that you?" Raf asked since he didn't have his glasses.

"Yes it is me," Optimus said as he pulled the boy into a hug. "Where is Flame? What happened to your arm? Why do you smell like human beer?" Optimus asked as he looked over Rafael.

"My dad took Flame somewhere, my dad hurt my arm last night while he was drinking beer," Raf cried against Optimus. "Flame might be being raped or tortured by my dad," Raf cried louder.

"Shh shh, come on, I need to get you out of here," Optimus picked the young boy up and put him on his back. "When I get you out of the house, go to Ratchet, and have him look over your arm. I'll find Flame. Okay?" Optimus said in a calm voice as he looked over his shoulder.

"Okay, but you'll need me to search the house with you," Raf said as he wiped his tears on Optimus's coat.

"Very well, but please tell me if you are in need of anything," Optimus said. Raf nodded as he saw Optimus charge at the door and slam it open with his shoulder. Optimus groaned and looked around and saw blood leading down the steps. "Flame's I presume?" Optimus asked the young boy. Their holoforms were basically human and had an energon based blood. That matched a human type of blood. Flame and Ratchet had modified them to basically be human, not the best idea in this case.

"Yeah," Raf nodded and hugged Optimus tight. "She fought to keep me safe instead of saving herself."

"She's becoming more like me each day," Optimus sighed as he walked down the steps and saw more blood leading to the basement door. "She's in there?" Optimus asked as he looked over his shoulder at the young boy.

"Yeah, please don't go down there, you'll get hurt," Raf said as he swung his arms around the Prime's neck. Optimus set the young boy down and headed towards the door and kicked it open and walked down the steps to see his daughter in her holoform bra and underwear blood all over her body. Her eyes black and bruises trailing down her body. The sight made Optimus sick to his stomach….or fuel tank.

"Flame," he whispered as he walked towards her and touched her chin lightly. She was gagged with a rag and her ankles and wrists were bound by rope. Flame opened her eyes slightly and then they closed fast as she fell into a sleep like state.

"Get. Away. From. My. Prize," a man said from behind Optimus. Optimus got to his feet and saw Raf's father. "She is mine. No other man can touch her," he growled as he held a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Listen, I mean no harm I am here to get both her and Raf out of here safely. Since your other kids ran with their mother. While you locked him in his room, broke his glasses, phone, and hurt him," Optimus said as he glared at the man with a cold glare that could make Unicron run.

"You look so much like she did...when she was brave. Before I broke her," he laughed like the Joker. "She is such a soft girl, I thought she would be harder to break, especially since I took something so sacred to her" he laughed more.

Optimus heard Flame stir awake once again, "Flame, are you alright?" he asked in a hushed tone just that way Flame could hear as he monalogged.

"I can't move…..ugh….sire I hurt," Flame mumbled with the gag in her mouth.

"You can't talk you slut," Raf's dad growled and ran at Flame and Optimus. Optimus grabbed the man by his shirt and throw him to the ground he untied Flame and picked her up bridal style and ran out of the home as fast as he could. He saw Raf over by Ratchet, the young boy crying against the medic.

Optimus felt a sting and shriek through his back; he fell and hand Flame under him and he turned and saw Raf's dad standing there with the knife now in Optimus's back. "Flame," Optimus cried as tears hit his daughters now even bloodier body. She laid there unconscious and looked worse as Optimus saw every little bit of her.

"Give her back or else," Raf's dad yelled as he walked towards Optimus and Flame. Optimus looked up and saw Ratchet holding Raf close and Agent Fowler glaring at the man behind him. "She belongs to me since my wife left me. Give her back you homo jerk," he said.

Optimus pulled the knife from his back and threw it at the man it hit him in the leg and he fell. Agent Fowler ran over and cuffed the man. "JUNE, RATCHET, get over here, " Optimus said as he gently touched his daughter's forehead. The two ran over to them, Agent Fowler helped the Prime to his feet. "Save her," Optimus coughed as they were both walked over to Ratchet's alt mode to get looked over.

"We need to get their alt modes back to base, and them both to a human hospital. To repair their holoforms and I can take care of their normal modes when they are recovering," Ratchet ordered as he laid his bloody daughter on a stretcher.

"I can do that, but we'll need help getting a semi and a car back to a hidden base," June sighed as she helped Optimus lay down.

"Use the ground bridge and drive us through it," Optimus choked out as he looked over at Flame.

"Jack and I can do that, Rafael," Agent Fowler said.

"I'm staying with my heroes," Raf said as he sat next to Optimus and Flame in Ratchet's alt mode.

"Very well, you get going I'll take of things here, including him," Agent Fowler said as he closed the doors.

Ratchet stared to drive towards the hospital. Flame stirred awake slightly and looked over at her sire who was holding her bloody hand. "Sire?" Flame asked as she could barely see due to her injuries.

"I'm here my princess, I'm here," Optimus said as he ran his thumb over his daughter's knuckles. He saw her eyes try so desperately to stay on his but kept closing to keep her safe with in the darkness it seemed. "I'm here, don't follow your brother yet. Please don't," Optimus said as he fought his own darkness taking over from his body wanting to now rest.

"How is she June?" Ratchet asked as he drove.

"Hard to tell how either of them are like this," June sighed as he looked over the father and daughter.

"I'm here my love…...I'm not leaving that quickly," Optimus said to Ratchet as he closed his eyes slowly.

"I know just keep her strong," Ratchet said as he made it to the hospital. "Now June, get them out of here, I'll be back soon," Ratchet ordered. June got both Flame and Optimus to surgery fast. Both her and Raf sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little lighter tone for this chapter. Hope you all like it and Please Review :)

An African American male walked in in a green shirt and cargo pants and short black hair. Along with him was a short young white woman with short brown hair with hints of both blue and pink coloring in it. She wore a pair of jeans and a tank top. A teenage male with long blonde hair with a yellow sweatshirt walked in to. Along with Ratchet, in his holoform, Jack, Miko,and Agent Fowler.

"Have you heard any news?" Bulkhead ran over to June. He appeared to almost be in tears knowing his girl was hurt. His love was hurt.

"Optimus is stable and on his way to recovery. Flame on the other hand is critical and needs blood from Optimus soon since he is a match for blood type," June said as she looked down.

"She's that bad?" Arcee said clearly shocked as she backed up and was hugged tightly by Jack. "The femme that could go toe to toe with both Arachnid and Megatron could die?" Arcee started to cry. "I never go to say I was sorry for yelling at her for Tailgate," Arcee held her head in her hands and cried.

"No. I can't lose another sibling," Bumblebee cried as he hugged Raf. His voice was repaired in this version of him yet he barely talked in it. "Not after learning she was my sister I remember playing with at home," Bumblebee cried as he sat with Raf.

"There has to be another match among you guys," Fowler said fighting back the tears as well as he saw Ratchet sitting down holding his head.

"Optimus, is the only one. He and Flame are rare in that way. Since Flame is a Prime and so is Optimus, they have the same energon types and are very rare to find both a living donor and one so perfect like theirs," Ratchet said.

"We could lose her, if Optimus doesn't recover fast?" Miko asked as she hugged Bulkhead.

"Long live that femme if she falls," Bulkhead cried as he fell to his knees crying. "Jackie….is going to kill me once he finds out we lost a leader of the Wreckers," Bulkhead wiped his tears.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Darby we have good news about the passionts," the doctor said. All of Team Prime got to attention and waited for the news. "Rae, is now stable and in recovery. Orion is as well. Thanks to him Rae is alive and stable, yet she keeps coming in and out of that stability fast. You may go see them both but please do not strain Rae, she has been through much," the doctor said with a smile, that appeared fake.

* * *

Optimus awoke with a groan as he felt a hand in case his. He opened his to reveal his sparkmate but as a human. "R-ratchet?" Optimus asked as he gave a small smile towards his love.

"I'm here Orion, please rest," Ratchet said as he rubbed his thumb over his love's knuckles. Ratchet had been sitting here for two days straight waiting for Optimus to wake up. Optimus had gotten hit really bad in the back with that knife but was stable enough to be safe. Optimus's body was healing much faster than Flame's was, sadly.

"How's Flame?" Optimus asked as he sat up with a groan to see young Rafael asleep on the foot of his bed. "And Rafael?" Optimus sighed as he looked over at Ratchet.

"Flame…..hasn't woken up and well Optimus her injuries were far worse than you honestly think," Ratchet sighed as he sat next to the Prime.

"Was she…..raped?" Optimus asked as he leaned against his spark mate. Ratchet nodded and held his love tight. "She. He hid it then, she was so weak and so fragile when I saw her tied up. She was just a small femme. She is still just a small femme trying to be brave and strong like me. A sire who kicked her out for being a Wrecker," Optimus choked back a sob.

"If she never left us neither of us would be here because she came and saved us from that torture in Kaon," Ratchet said as he kissed Optimus. They both felt stirring at the foot of the bed and saw Raf sit up and rub his eyes.

"Rafael," Optimus grabbed him and gave him a big hug even though his back hurt very much. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he looked over the young boy once again.

"I'm fine Mrs. Darby fixed up my arm and got me new glasses," Raf smiled and hugged both Optimus and Ratchet tight. "I'm glad you're okay Optimus," Raf smiled.

"I can tell Rafael, now have you gone to see Flame? And where are the others?" Optimus asked as he wiped the boy's tears away with his thumb.

"Bulkhead is with her now, holding her hand tight probably. Arcee took Jack for a drive to get him out of the hospital to relax a little. Miko is helping or trying to keep Bulkhead strong. Bumblebee hasn't slept and has been with Flame and Bulkhead for days. Ratchet never left your side and neither have I," Raf said with a fading smile. "And Mrs. Darby is staying here as well with Agent Fowler," he whimpers.

Hope you all liked it, and once again please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little lighter tone for this chapter. Hope you all like it and Please Review :)

Arcee walked into the room where Flame was lying. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken Miko and went to go check on the bodies' of the two injured Primes. Jack stood beside her and helped her go into the room and see her comrade on the medical bed. "Have you seen her this bad before, but as a Cybertronian?" Jack asked as she walked over and sat beside Flame.

"Once many years ago, when we were close. Though that was very very long ago Jack. We both have changed since that time within the Femme Unit," Arcee said as she looked over Flame.

"What was she like?" Jack asked as she held Flame's hand tight as he saw the bruises all over her now more clearly. "Was a warrior or a medic?" Jack asked as he looked up from Flame's terrible appearance.

"Neither. She was a very young Cybertron in training and was trying her best to reunite with her family. We had family days during the Femme Unit when our families would come and get us from our area to go and fight with in different units. Sadly mine, nor Flame's never came to get us free. I was raised by the master and one of Optimus's closest friends before Flame showed up. Flame was brought from a town that had been burnt down with another daughter of a commander. Flame was badly burned and sadly no one came to help her get better besides one femme. Dr. Betel was her aunt and helped her heal little did we all know that Flame was Optimus's daughter besides the higher ups within the court. We became close once she started to train. She had these magnificent side blades that could pierce anything. Yet she was too afraid to use them in fear of become like her uncle Megatron. I saw her fight with them a couple times but she was a legend among us that she killed a great evil. Arachnid's daughter," Arcee sighed as she looked over her friend.

"Arachnid had a daughter?" Jack asked as he stood up and let go of Flame's hand. "And Flame killed her after she became a warrior right?" Jack asked even more questions.

"I don't know the whole story, only bits and pieces of it I heard from...her brother," Arcee said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He probably wanted to protect both you and her," Jack said as he headed towards the door with Arcee.

"Who knows? Too late to ask him," Arcee sighed as they left the room.

* * *

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked through the hospital with Miko trailing behind them. "So do you think she's gonna wake up soon? Or if she'll even wake up?" Miko asked as she skipped behind them licking her ice cream cone they got her to cheer her up.

"Miko," Bulkhead scolded as he saw Bumblebee tense. "Now isn't the time to be talking about whether she will survive or not," Bulkhead yelled as he pulled Bumblebee against his chest.

"I'm sorry but if she doesn't the bad guys will hurt all of them," Miko yelled back as she licked her ice cream. "Do you really want that?"

"I don't wanna lose my girlfriend, and I know as hell Optimus and Ratchet don't wanna lose their only daughter," Bulkhead growled. Miko walked over and threw her ice cream away and stormed away as she grumbled under her breath. "You okay Bee?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at the young boy. Bumblebee nodded and wiped his tears and headed back towards the room where Flame was.

"I take it Miko isn't taking all this good?" June asked from behind Bulkhead.

"She doesn't understand how much Flame matters to me now," Bulkhead said as he looked over at June.

"She'll understand soon, give her time," June said.

"I know but we are running out of time," Bulkhead sighed.

Please Review and tell me what you think :) Sorry for the late chapter, I've been going through some times as of late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sort of darker tone...sort of... *smiles innocently* I wrote this and I have know clue the theme of this chapter. Anyways enjoy

* * *

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked through the hospital with Miko trailing behind them. "So do you think she's gonna wake up soon? Or if she'll even wake up?" Miko asked as she skipped behind them licking her ice cream cone they got her to cheer her up.

"Miko," Bulkhead scolded as he saw Bumblebee tense. "Now isn't the time to be talking about whether she will survive or not," Bulkhead yelled as he pulled Bumblebee against his chest.

"I'm sorry but if she doesn't the bad guys will hurt all of them," Miko yelled back as she licked her ice cream. "Do you really want that?"

"I don't wanna lose my girlfriend, and I know as hell Optimus and Ratchet don't wanna lose their only daughter," Bulkhead growled. Miko walked over and threw her ice cream away and stormed away as she grumbled under her breath. "You okay Bee?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at the young boy. Bumblebee nodded and wiped his tears and headed back towards the room where Flame was.

"I take it Miko isn't taking all this good?" June asked from behind Bulkhead.

"She doesn't understand how much Flame matters to me now," Bulkhead said as he looked over at June.

"She'll understand soon, give her time," June said.

"I know but we are running out of time," Bulkhead sighed.

* * *

Optimus had recovered fast over the next week. So fast he got to return to his Cybertronian mode and walk around for a while and refuel. He couldn't bare to be his normal self though because every time he would go back to base he would see his daughter's body healing and injuries transferring to her Cybertronian form. Flame hadn't woken up yet from all the trauma from Raf's dad hurting her so much.

Optimus drove back to the hospital to switch watching shifts with Ratchet. Ratchet walked out of the room and gave his love a quick kiss before leaving till the next day. Optimus walked in and saw June Darby sitting on a chair with Raf fast asleep against her. "You should, go home June," Optimus said quietly to the woman.

"Raf is staying with me till Flame gets better and he also wants to stay with his….sister or some other word he said," June said as she laid Raf down fully on the chair. "Carrier?" June shrugged at Optimus.

"Carrier means mother or mother figure with in Cybertronian culture," Optimus said as he looked over at Raf and then his daughter.

"What's the word for sister?" June asked as she saw the Prime pull up a chair and sit next to his daughter.

"Sister. But I can see why Rafael called Flame that; whenever Flame is around him her carrier instincts kick in like she is meant to protect him. When that happens it shows she is maturing and at such a young age too," Optimus said. He looked over her daughter's body; she was in a medical gown her bloody undergarments underneath, she had two black eyes, split lips, and cuts now bandaged up her arms, her legs were the same but they were underneath a blanket, she had IVs within her arms as well, she was breathing normal it seemed to the prime.

"I should let you two be alone," June shook awake Raf and the two left for the night.

"Princess? If you can hear me, don't follow your brother yet," Optimus said as he held her hand tight. "I know you miss him, but if you leave….we'll miss you far more," he choked back a sob. He kept saying these things till the sun began to rise. He finally felt like giving up until.

"Sire?" he heard as he felt Flame grip his hand tight and saw her eyes slowly open. "Is. Is that you?" Flame asked in a quiet voice as if she were afraid to speak.

"I'm here Flame. I'm here," Optimus said as he stood up and kissed the top of her head. He smiled as tears fell from his eyes and fell into his now awake daughter below him. He saw her eyes begin to fill with tears and fall down her face as Optimus held her close or tried to. "My little warrior you are awake," Optimus said.

"Sire….what happened to me?" Flame asked as she looked over her body and began to freak out. Optimus sat down beside her and held her close to his chest trying to calm her enough to stop her from shaking.

"What do you remember?" Optimus said as he held her tighter and rubbed her back and felt where the knife was once in her. Optimus cringed as he felt her shake as he touched her scars. "I'm not gonna hurt you Flame, you can trust me remember?"

"I know and I remember being dragged down steps before he….he" Flame started to cry and she buried her head against her sire's shirt and chest.

"You know what he did to you?" Optimus asked as he gently rubbed her back to help calm her more.

"He beat me, kicked me, whipped me, slapped me, raped me, and well stabbed me," Flame said as she sat up fully on her own. "That bastard deserves to die," Flame groaned as she held her stomach.

"Flame please rest, you need it in this form and Cybertronian," Optimus whispered to her. Flame nodded and laid back down with a groan and rolled onto her side to face her sire. "Get some rest you'll need it."

 **Please review and I hope you liked it :) P.S Go check out A NEW FEMME there's finally a new chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Finally a new chapter, sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Flame's holoform healed and she was able to return to her regular body.

Flame sat on a medical berth since her body was far too damaged and weak to move. She felt like she had faced a whole army of Decepticons without her powers, her weapons, or her allies with her.

Her optics were both shatter, her armor scratched her protoform had cuts, energon stains all over her, cuts on her legs. Flame leaned onto her knees and placed her helms into her hands and as she took deep breaths her body shook. "Flame?" Raf asked as he stood up on a plate form and looked down at Flame.

Flame stood up and almost fell but caught herself with her carrier's work table and looked up at Raf. "What is it you need young one?" Flame's voice shook. Her whole body hurt, her voice shook each time because of her fear, her body did for the same reason, and she could barely see Rafael due to her shattered optics.

"Can you see me?" Raf asked as he walked closer to the edge worried for Flame even more.

Flame sighed, "I'm afraid not Raf, I can sense you though thanks to my field, but sadly I can barely see anything at the moment," Flame said as she closed her optics.

"Flame Prime," Agent Fowler called as he walked over and placed a hand on Raf's shoulder and looked at the shaking femme. "How are you soldier? And we need to talk about recent events," Fowler said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I am unwell sir. My body hurts and I can barely see. Why must we talk?" Flame asked as she faced her helm towards Agent Fowler.

"We need to get Raf able to be put up for adoption. And once he's up Optimus and Ratchet can adopt him. Yet we need you to testify to get his father put in jail for, raping, hurting, stabbing, slapping, and such with you. Stabbing your sire, and attaching him, and hurting Rafael for years. We need you to put him behind bars for good," Agent Fowler said.

"We can speak of this tonight but I would like to speak alone with you. I'd rather not say my experience in front of my team or my family" Flame said as she stumbled back to her berth. "I'll speak to you in my holoform as well, that form is in much better condition than my real self," she said as she tried to relax.

"Flame," Ratchet said as he walked into the medical bay. He went and touched her and Flame jumped. "Easy sweetspark it's me, sense my field with yours," Ratchet said as he held her hand as he grabbed some medicine and a metal band to cover her optics. "Open your optics," Ratchet said quietly. Flame did so; he saw her shattered optics blue light separated as the cracks went through her optics. "Ready for the band and medicine," Flame nodded slowly and gripped her hands tight, she knew the pain of the medicine that would go into her optics and the ability of not being able to see. She had gotten an optic shattered when she was little and had this same treatment.

Ratchet took the medicine and put it in a dropper and hovered it over Flame's optics. He put five drops of the medicine in each of her optics. Flame cringed and closed her optics to allow her optics to heal. Ratchet took the metal band and placed it over her optics and it fit perfectly. "Carrier?" Flame asked in her weak and fragile state still. It pained Ratchet and even more Optimus to see their daughter like this.

"Yes Flame?" Ratchet asked as he rubbed her help with his hand.

"When will I heal? Physically," Flame shakily asked as she looked over at her sire and saw his field, now to her it appeared as an orange color.

"Few weeks sweetspark," Ratchet kissed the top of her helm. Ratchet got up and walked over to the medical counsel and started to type away. "Just please rest, regain your energy, and if you wish to see the kids activate your holoform, and please sweetspark tell me or your sire if you…." Ratchet stopped and leaned down and kissed her helm once again.

"Nightmares….I know," Flame mumbled as she vented and tried to relax. Ratchet nodded and got off of the berth to let Flame have more room to rest. He walked over and started working on some reports and how to get Rafael safely in the care of both Optimus and Ratchet.

Holoforms Backstory (Because reasons)

Or Orion and Richard Pax as well as their kids Ben and Rae. Orion's ancestors, well in human, were named after the ancient hunter though the name was generation from generation slightly. Orion is a general that often travels with his family while fighting in the war to protect his country, family, and life. Richard is a medic that met Orion when he got hurt and they fell in love out of the fact that they could get into trouble. They soon got married and Orion had a daughter from a previous relationship. Rae, her mother gave her up due to her being too much like her father at such a young age. Ben was Richards from also a previous relationship. Ben was the son of female medic and was given to Richard to raise with an ex that left due to reasons.

"How is she?" Optimus asked in a faint whisper as he came and stood next to his sparkmate. He looked exhausted, he had been spending every night with Raf since the incident.

"Scared but too afraid to admit it," Ratchet whispered back, as he did he could tell Optimus was so close to breaking over what happened to their little girl. He could see the faint tears building in the Prime's optics. Optimus laid his helm on his sparkmate's shoulder and held his hand. "I know love….I know," Ratchet whispered.

"I've never seen her so hurt before," Optimus whispered as Ratchet nuzzled his helm.

"I know neither have I, but she's strong like her sire."

"I'm not strong….Orion Pax is weak."

"Yet Optimus Prime is strong, she gets her strength from you love and don't ever forget that," Ratchet said with a smile.

"How is it you keep a Prime sane," Optimus smirked at the medic.

"I thought you kept me sane?" Ratchet laughed a little. Optimus took Ratchet by his hand and spun him around and dipped the mech down and kissed him in front of everyone. "Orion!" Ratchet gasped as Optimus kissed his neck and his cheek. Optimus stood Ratchet up and left the medic as the Prime walked over to the council. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ratchet screeched.

"To show my love and make you blush...you know how I love your blush doc bot," Optimus smirked. Rafael couldn't help but laugh at the two bots. Optimus and Ratchet both smiled as he laughed neither of them had heard the young boy laugh in such a long time.

June smiled at the family but couldn't help but notice the tired look in Optimus's optics. "Optimus may I speak to you," June said to the tired Prime. He nodded and walked closer to June and offered her a hand to stand on and raised her up to his shoulder.

"What is it you need June?" Optimus asked in a hushed tone.

"You look just as exhausted as Ratchet, have you two been resting or sleeping together at all? Since the incident," June said motioning towards Flame and Raf.

"Barely any Ratchet has been resting with Flame and Raf and I have been resting together," Optimus said as he rubbed his optics. "Yet neither of us will rest until Raf is safe in our custody and Flame is back to normal."

"If Flame can activate her holoform her and Rafael can rest together for the night and I can watch them for a couple nights that way you and Ratchet can get some rest finally," June said with a kind and generous smile.

"Very well June but don't be afraid to get us if something happens….and be aware Flame has had a lot more nightmares than usual as of late," Optimus whispered. "Just hold her and tell her everything will be alright."

"I know how to deal with nightmares Optimus I did raise Jack," june said. Optimus smiled and set June down and walked over to Flame.

"Sweetspark you awake?" Optimus asked in a calm voice.

"Not like I can get any sleep with all the pain," Flame groaned as she tensed slightly.

"Think you can activate your holoform?" Optimus said as he sat next to got off the berth and stumbled a little. "You're gonna need to transform to activate it though," Optimus said as he held his daughter's hand to keep her steady. Flame placed her other hand over where her t-cog was and gave a worried look at her sire. Her field was full of worry and fear. "Shh just focus on the act of transforming and relax," Optimus said quietly.

Flame nodded and focused and let out a breath as she transformed and activated her holoform. Her holoform had a black band over her eyes and her clothes were slightly tattered. She wore jeans, red shirt, tennis shoes, bandages were under her clothes and on her forearms, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she seemed much healthier in this form than her original. Flame took off the black band from around her eyes and noticed she was almost fully healed in this form. She then climbed up a ladder to be next to the kids and the tw adults. "Flame," Raf said happily as he ran over and hugged her.

"Young one," Flame whispered as she hugged back.

"Are you okay?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Flame asked as she messed up Raf's hair.

"Both?" Jack asked.

"Neither are what they used to be but I'll get better with time," Flame said as she walked over towards Agent Fowler. "Good thing Decepticon activity is down as of late."

"Soldier you must take it easy," Agent Fowler said.

"I am not your soldier Agent Fowler I am my sire's," Flame said as she stood up to the man.

"Easy Flame I know, but still take it easy you've had it hard," Fowler said with a sad look on his face. Flame scoffed and walked past all of them clenching her fists. "Soldier calm down or else I will report you to your commanding officer," Agent Fowler said as Flame walked away clearly pissed. Her holoform disappeared and Flame transformed and ripped the metal band off of her optics. Her optics were already healed and were blood red. She stumbled down the hall to her room.

"She healed fast," Miko said to Bulkhead who was amazed.

"Predacon Riders can heal fast when they get angered, their power is from anger which can be fueled from fear. Which she has many fears," Ratchet said

"This is still my fault," Raf said as he started to cry. The humans comforted the young boy as Optimus looked at the way Flame went, clearly worried about the young femme.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Finally a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. Kind of short**

* * *

Weeks had passed and Flame had fully healed yet she was weak from training day and night, watching Raf, nightmares keeping her awake, and lack of energon. Optimus grew more worried each day, he saw his little girl that could once stand ped to ped with Megatron, breaking.

Flame walked into the main area and saw Ratchet and Optimus talking to Agent Fowler. "Mini Prime get over here," Fowler said as he waved Flame over, he's been calling her that since the incident. Flame nodded and walked over and stood next to her sire. "Would you like to have a younger brother?"

"Yeah as long as that doesn't mean my sire and carrier have to interface," Flame said and Optimus and Ratchet turned bright red.

"That is not how you are getting a new sibling or brother," Optimus screeched as his voice got higher.

"Orion, calm down, I'm just impressed she said that with a straight face," Ratchet said.

"You mean Rafael is going to be adopted by Orion and Richard Pax, and she's going to be Rae's younger brother that would mean mine as well," Flame said.

"Very much so, but we also have bad news," Fowler said as she grew slightly worried.

"Sadly Dan, Rafael's father, has been set free due to paying bail and we weren't able to track him down, they found a letter saying he's coming for the Pax family to get his little brat back. His words not mine," Agent Fowler said.

Flame froze as if she were fighting both Megatron and Airachnid again without her sideblades. "He's free...after he raped me, nearly killed me and my sire, and hurt Raf!" Flame screeched as her fear became anger, her optics shaded from blue to red.

"Anyways Flame, we will protect you so no need to worry," Optimus said with ease as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to worry so much."

Flame nodded, "Does Rafael know of these changes?" She asked nervously as if the confidence had been sucked out of her. It pained Optimus to see her that way and even more that he and Ratchet had lost the brave little girl both of them had once known.

"He does we took him to his home with guards to retrieve his things and move him in a house where he would live with you three as his family and of course Rafael," Fowler said.

Flame nodded, "Sire...may I go out for a drive? Please I haven't left the base in weeks," Flame basically begged. Optimus nodded and stepped back letting her walk in front of him. She transformed and drove out. Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics.

"Nervous about her?" June asked as she walked up the steps.

"She is just getting back to herself know all this, I'm afraid she might break," Optimus said as he looked at the human female.

* * *

Flame's POV

I activated my holoform as I got into town, I stopped at the school to pick up the kids since it was my turn. I got out of my normal form and stood there in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I wore a silver necklace with an autobot insignia and my hair was down as well. I leaned against my normal form waiting for the kids. I looked around and saw other kids walking out of school.

I saw a saw a orange jeep pull up beside my autobot form. I saw an older guy with with his hair pushed back with tons of hair gel in it, he wore a white shirt and jeans, he sort of looked like an older Raf. Scrap. Now I recognize him fully, it's Raf's dad, Dan.

"Hey babe, how's it going," he said as he walked around my Autobot from towards me. I froze. He took a swig from a metal cartridge and pulled out a knife. "Now I'm gonna keep you for good and your father will never see you again," he ran at me and I dodged him, he grabbed my by my hair and I swung my foot back and kicked him sending him flying. I ran to my form and saw the kids come out.

"GET IN NOW," I screamed they ran to me but Raf was grabbed and a knife was under his chin. "Rafael!" I yelled as I activated my holoform. I got out of my body and ran over to him and put my hands up. "Let him go, take me, just let Rafael go please," I begged. He nodded and pushed Raf towards me, I caught him.

"Now you come with me," he said as he grabbed my forearm and placed a collar around my neck. "And I know you're an alien you bitch, this keeps you in this form okay, I know because I work with Agent fowler and started putting dots together after I got away from him," he whispered to me.

He cuffed me and threw me in the back of the jeep and gagged and blindfolded me. As he got into the car I started to kick the back door trying to get out. "Stop know or else," he said I heard him load a gun. How would I make it out alive this time?

* * *

Rafael POV

My dad was free and he had Flame….he knew all of our secrets know, he knew about the bots, he knew and he created something for them to stay in their holoforms. He must've worked in Mech and with Agent Fowler. I started to freak out as time went on and Bumblebee came to pick us up.

 _How would I get my sister, my new mama back?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Finally a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. Be aware dark themes and inappropriate as well.**

* * *

Rafael POV

My dad was free and he had Flame….he knew all of our secrets know, he knew about the bots, he knew and he created something for them to stay in their holoforms. He must've worked in Mech and with Agent Fowler. I started to freak out as time went on and Bumblebee came to pick us up.

 _How would I get my sister, my new mama back?_

:Rafael are you okay?: Bumblebee asked me as he drove towards base. I sat there silent and looked through my phone and saw a picture of Flame dancing with Bulkhead. They needed each other like I needed her. She was my mama my sister everything.

Jack looked back at me nervously. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

BE AWARE THIS CHAPTER IS DARK AND MATURE NOT FOR YOUNG VIEWERS WHO CAN HANDLE THESE TOPICS

Flame's POV

I groaned as I woke up and looked around; my arms were bound behind the chair I was sitting on, my ankles were also bound, and a gag was in my mouth. I tried to scream for my sire or my carrier. Yet only muffled screams came out of my mouth. I looked around fast, I was in my holoform and was too stressed and lacking energon to deactivate...and of course the freaking collar on my neck.

"Morning babe," I heard a rough voice say behind me. I tried to turn yet was too weak. "About time you wake up the fun was just about to begin," Dan said as he walked up to me with a kitchen knife in his hand. He knelt down before me and started to cut up my jeans, I tried to break free but with each movement I could feel the coldness of the blade hit my bare leg. He soon cut all the way up to my waist and did the same thing to my other leg. "Such beautiful thick legs," he whispered as he rubbed them up and down and dragged the knife along them. The cold blade made me both scared and worried.

He stood up and took the gag out of my mouth and placed it in my bra. "Now let me hear that lovely voice of yours," he smirked and grabbed my hair and pulled it behind my head to keep it out of my eyes.

"Go fuck yourself," I said using human terms instead of Cybertronian. He slapped me and growled and he pushed my head back and placed the blade to it.

"You are mine, you belong to me you bitch," He cut across my chest. I groaned and screamed slightly. "Strike One," he growled as he walked out of the basement. I growled and looked over my shoulders and heard the door slam. I tried to get up as the blood dripped from my body.

"OPTIMUS HELP! SAVE ME PLEASE" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears streamed from my brown eyes. I looked down and started to sob, I missed my Cybertronian self so much, if It wasn't for this damn collar around my neck. I'd rather die than be with him. I heard him walk back down the steps with a wip.

"Now now my dear he can't hear you. You are mine and mine forever, not it is time to brand you and make everything of you mine," he smiled and swung wht whip and it scraped across my mouth. I groaned and looked down at my bleeding chest and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to see my family again was I?

"Now let's get you fully naked I wanna destroy that p*ssy of your," he said with an evil grin. He knelt down in front of me and took off my destroyed pants and took off my underwear as well.

 _Now Flame remember this will break your seal in your Cybertronian form but you can not get sparked, you can not since it is not in your Cybertronian womb._ I kept saying to myself trying to keep myself calm it was failing dramatically. "I'm sorry Bulk," I said as he slid off my underwear and stuffed them into my mouth. I groaned and looked up at him as he undid his pants and slid them swiftly.

"Bulk is that boyfriend of yours….hmph I bet I'm better than him in bed, oh wait you're still a little virgin, time to make you a little s**t," he smiled and picked me off of the chair and threw me onto a rotting bed it smelled of old tar pits on Cybertron. He tied my hands to the bed, I swung my leg up to kicked him and he caught it and threw it down to the bed and spanked me hard. I yelped as he tied my legs to the bed so my butt or aft was in the air. I tried to move but my restraints were far too tight. He started rubbing his member on my opening. I struggled as he grabbed my broad hips and rammed himself deep into me. I screamed loud as tears streamed down my cheeks. He pounded me and rammed me faster and spanked me and grabbed my hair and pulled it back. I screamed at each motion he did. He soon released his fluids within me and pulled out and left a black and blue handprint on my aft. He undid my leg restraints and I fell onto the bed panting and crying hard.

"Good girl," he smiled and rubbed my back before hitting me with the wip and walking out of the basement once more and this time for the rest of the night.

"Bulkhead, sire, carrier…..Raf, I'm so sorry" I said as I cried myself to sleep that night my body hurting as if I had been in a million battles within an hour. Tomorrow would I live or perish? To live in this hell? Or to die and be free from this prison?

* * *

Optimus's POV

 _I looked around the darkness and was in my holoform. I had Rafael close to my side alongside Ratchet and Bumblebee. "Sire, where's sissy or mama?" Raf asked me as he pulled on my shirt. I looked around the darkness trying to find Flame._

 _I then saw a couple figures emerge from the darkness, Flame and Dan. He had his arm around her waist, she was in cuffs, a collar around her neck, and torn clothes. "Flame." I said quietly. She turned and her tearstained cheeks glimmered in the little light. I pushed Raf to hug Ratchet. I ran faster and faster and then reached her. I pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "Let my little girl go now!"I screamed at him with all the breath within my lungs._

 _"She ain't so little anymore old man," he spun her around and I saw all the marks on her body. I screamed and fired my gun and it hit her. It hit my little girl, I fell to my knees crying and sobbing as I looked at her bloody body._

I awoke with a gasp of air into my lungs. I got up and ran out of my berth room and saw Flame's real form lying there on a table. I saw a scar form on her cheek, across her chest, and energon come from her private area. I cringed as I saw it, that fragger broke her seal. I clenched my fist and felt a hand on my back. I turned and saw both Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"He broke her seal?" Bulkhead asked as if he was scared to know the answer. I nodded and I saw a tear fall from the Wrecker's optic. He was spark broken when a femme's seal was broken they were the mech's for good. She was Dan's.

"You can get her back when we find her," I say slowly and quietly.

"How she belongs to Dan," he said loudly.

"Bond with her a bond is stronger than breaking a seal," I told him.

"You give me your blessing then?"

"Of course," I smiled then it faded.

"Orion?" Ratchet asked me as he held my hand.

"We need help, and I know who to ask," I said as I walked over to the computer and typed in a secret code. I know it is risky to ask yet we are family and he owed Flame since she didn't kill him or Shade how many times by now.

"What is it you need Orion you know this line is forbidden?" Megatron asked as he spoke.

"I need your help, for our old lives sake please help me Megatronus," I pleaded.

"What now?" he asked as if we were younger.

"Flame has been taken once more and we can not track her, I need your help and Soundwave's as well."

"Who has taken her? No Decepticon can hold her," he asked with a pinch of worry in his voice.

"A human has found us out and has kept her in her holoform, her seal has been broken as well," I said slowly.

"Her seal?" Megatron asked as he had both fear and worry emerging in his tone.

"Yes please help me save my daughter." I pleaded with a tone I barely ever use as a Prime.

"Very well Optimus, we will meet tomorrow at these coordinates, only old friends will meet. Understood Ratchet," Megatron said.

"Understood," both Ratchet and I said. We both hung up, I hugged Ratchet as we looked at Bulkhead holding Flame's hand.

"Stay strong my little Prime," I said as I held my sparkmate close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Sorry for the Long Wait**

 **And for the Short Chapter**

* * *

Optimus's POV

I waited for my brother in an old cavern with Flame's necklace in my hand. "Hopefully I will find you before I lose you," I whispered as I put her necklace around neck. I heard a groundbridge open and saw Megatron, Shade, and Soundwave come out. "You are late," I said as I glanced over at him

"Sire why are we meeting with him?!" Shade said as she tried to as her sire what was going on.

"Your cousin has gone missing and I owe both her and Optimus for the experience with Unicron and well something back on Cybertron," Megatron said as he walked towards me. "Soundwave take our daughter back to the Nemesis, let me and Optimus have a little talk." Soundwave too Shade through the portal.

"Any sign of her?" Megatron asked me as he stood in front of me.

"If there was do you think I would be this desperate and ask you?" I asked as I stood up straight and looked up at him.

"True, but though you may be my enemy and so may your blasted daughter, we do need her safe. She doesn't deserve to be...degraded like that," Megatron said as he showed more of his older colors.

I couldn't help but let a small smile than it vanished as I saw a flash of Flame being torchered appear in my mind. "We do not have time to stand here and talk each passing second she has less and less time to live," I said as I looked up at him. He nodded and held up a device.

"Take me to your base and I can help Ratchet locate her," Megatron said as he looked at me.

I nodded and we started to walk out of the cave and towards an open groundbridge portal.

* * *

Flame's POV

I groaned as I woke up, I was laying on the bed still the bedsheets torn and bruises and some blood scattered my thighs and legs. My restraints were still on my wrists but we're undone from the bed. I got to my feet and stumbled to an open door that led up steps I groaned and stumbled my legs shaking with each step I took. I walked over to a chair I once sat in I managed to cut the restraints on a rusty nail. I broke off one of the legs with the little strength I had. I put on a pair of shorts I found and a torn bra and walked up the cold cement steps. I heard him talking to someone. But who?

"Well I helped you get her and told her about your son being one of her human allies, what do i get in return?" he said his voice. I froze as I recognized it and tremors went through my body. Starscream. I looked through the opened door and saw a tall man in a grey suit, red tie, and silver and grey hair with a red streak. His eyes were crimson red and he wore a very similar sneer as of that he wore as a Cybertronian.

"You will have lineage with both the Prime and your Lord," Dan said as he shaved his face with a razor over the kitchen sink.

"That will not last long since Optimus Prime has been searching for her day and night and he is getting closer. And if I never told you your son was her friend we would never had been here. And you wouldn't have a sex slave," Starscream yelled.

"Listen when you get me Megatron's girl then we will talk real," he said as he wiped his face.

"She will be here soon," he said as he sat down and looked towards the door and I hid best I could and held my breath.

Why would he want Shade too? Why is Starscream working with a human? Wait...who does Dan work for? I asked as I gripped the piece of the wood harder.

"My boss should be here soon, then we can discuss what to do with Flame and Shade, move them or keep them here," Dan said.

The door then opened and in walked a familiar sounding guy, "Hello Dan," he said as I looked around he had a scars on his face and white hair.

Silas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Sorry for the Long Wait**

 **And the Short Chapter...Again**

* * *

Flame's Pov

Silas….what is he doing here! I thought as he saw him there talking with Starscream and Dan. I gripped the piece of the chair more and more, all I could feel was surges of anger at him. I tried my best to keep my anger within me. Listen to what sire taught you calmness helps with focus. I said to myself. I tried to keep my breaths even as I watched them all there talking. What did they want with me I was only one bot? That was why they wanted me. I was connected to what each of them had. Dan was Raf's father. Starscream wanted Megatron's position and I was his niece. Silas was the leader of MECH and he wanted my sire and everything Cybertronians held.

"Now where is the girl?" Silas said as he looked around.

"Which one?" Dan asked as he took a drink of his coffee mixed with alcohol.

"Flame, now we need Shade then we have both of the leaders daughters," Silas said as he almost walked towards the basement door. I held the chair leg tighter and put it back over my shoulder a little, like I was gonna use it like a baseball bat. He went to go open the door more but stopped.

"I can hit her more where it hurts," Starscream said as he smirked.

"Where would that be?" Silas asked as he looked back at Starscream.

"We let her go and capture her in her Cybertronian form then I'll interface with her since her seal in both this form and Cybertronian form should be broken by now I can get her sparked...she'll be out of the battles for a while. I can do the same to Shade when she gets here," Starscream said with a smirk on his face.

I froze. He was right he could do that. I needed to get out of here soon. I saw the doorknob turn and Silas opened the door and I swung the chair leg at him and I hit im in the side of the head. He grabbed his head and stumbled backwards. I ran past him as fast as I could and tried to dodge both Starscream and Dan but they grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I felt the collar loosen. I smirked and kicked Dan in the crotch. I felt a fire in me restart. I tore the collar off and ran outside and focused. C'mon deactivate already stupid holoform! I screamed in my head as I ran and ran and soon I fell and I could see my body fading, I was going back to my normal body but I needed more time. My injuries must be pretty bad then. I couldn't really feel them due to all the adrenalin going through my veins. I saw Starscream walk towards me in his Cybertronian form. He knelt down and picked me up by my torn bra. "Put me down Starscream or so help me," I screamed as I tried to act brave but I was still shaking from fear.

"Aww calm down one day you will bare my sparkling weather you like it or not you little glitch," He said with a smirk as his red optics pierced through me.

I growl and focus more and more and I soon felt like I fell and hit the ground. I gasped and sat up and saw I was inside the base. I saw I was in my metal body, I WAS BACK TO NORMAL!

I looked around and saw my team, my family….Megatron? "What in the frag are you doing here?" I asked as I saw him. He smiled a little and walked over to me and helped me up as the pain started to shoot through me.

"Welcome home Flame!" Rafael screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

I was home, I was safe, I was...safe? How long would I be safe till Starscream's plan would become true. How long till my young one would be taken from us and given back to his father? How long would Megatron like me? Well that one would only last till we got into a fight over energon.

* * *

 **PrimeGirl: I am sorry for the long wait things have been going on and alot of other scrap. *sighs***

 **Optimus: Go head tell them about A New Femme *gently touches her shoulder***

 **PrimeGirl: *nods* I am rewriting it um the first chapter has been redone and so will the second soon. And Please review it as well as this one it helps me get through these tough times. *smiles* I hope you all enjoy my stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Sorry for the Long Wait**

 **And the Short Chapter...Again**

Normal POV

It was Raf's 13th birthday finally, all the Autobots were setting up for is birthday as the the others were doing that Flame was signing some papers in her Holoform with June."Are you sure you really wanna do this?" June asked Flame.

Flamed nodded she was more mature from what happened to her, her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, she was in black t-shirt with a silver Autobot insignia necklace around her neck, she wore faded jean capris and black tennis shoes on. "Of course I am sure June I've talked this over with both of my parents and they say it is fine," she said as she signed her name at the bottom of the form and smiled as she handed it to the guy and he handed her back the paper with a smile. Flame got up with June and they walked over to Flame's real form which was freshly waxed and polished.

They both got into the holoform, Flame got into the passenger seat and June in the driver's seat. Flame sighed as they started to drive Flame deactivated her holoform and headed back to base. "You didn't need to come with me by the way," Flame said as she took control of the driving.

"I wanted to see how you were doing after all that had happened to you with Dan, Starscream, and Silas," June said with a huff.

"Cool it momma," Flame joked and June got even madder, "I'm fine besides It's been months and Dan is in jail, Silas is still hiding from us, and Starscream let's just say Megatron taught him a lesson." Flame said as they soon pulled into base and they saw it was all decorated.

Flame let June out and transformed with the small paper in her hand. She smiled as she saw the other kids had a blindfold over Raf's eyes as everyone put their gifts on a small table and all activated their holoform. Flame stood close to her parents.

"Okay Raf you can remove the blindfold," Flame said as he pulled off his blindfold and fixed his glasses. He saw a mountain of presents and smiled. Raf opened all of them and he got computers, new bed things, and then he saw an envelope. He looked up at Flame confused. "Go on open it," she said smiling.

Raf opened it and it was adoption papers and he saw Flame had signed it to adopt him. Flame was gonna be his carrier. Raf looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He got up and ran and hugged Flame tightly "So I'm gonna be your son?" he asked and Flame nodded. "But no dad?" he asked as he looked a little confused.

"Listen Rafael somethings happened and Bulkhead sadly didn't work out but we became partners so it's just gonna be you and me young one," Flame smiled as she kneeled down and hugged him. "Welcome to the Family, Rafael Prime," Flame said as she kissed his forehead softly.

* * *

 **PrimeGirl:** **Tis the end of our story for now.**

 **Flame: Are you really gonna end it here?**

 **PrimeGirl: You never know there might be a sequal :)**

 **Flame: True...True**

 **PrimeGirl: Till then Please reread A New Femme since it is being redone. And Till all are one my friends.**


End file.
